


Star Trek: Genus

by ChampagneKylo



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aliens, Angst, Crime Fighting, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hikaru Sulu - Freeform, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, James Kirk - Freeform, James T. Kirk & Nyota Uhura Friendship, M/M, Makoto Sulu/Hikaru Sulu, Montgomery Scott - Freeform, Nova/Spock, Parent Kirk, Post-Star Trek Beyond, Protective Spock, Robotics, Space Battles, Spock - Freeform, Star Trek: Into Darkness, Starfleet Academy, Starship Enterprise (Star Trek), Teasing, Ussana E. Kirk/James T. Kirk, daughter of Kirk, daughter of spock, space travel, spock/nyota uhura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChampagneKylo/pseuds/ChampagneKylo
Summary: After graduating early from Star Fleet Academy, Best friends Ussana Kirk And Nova Uhura take on the mission with Mr. Suulu and their crew to research and do a study on a new galaxy, and a new planet. But not only are there for a month to research, The girls are competing for the rank of "Captain of the USS Enterprise". ( Trust me this shits hilarious )





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So me being the rushed one. I could get the prologue.. whatever its called up. I plan posting the first Chapter by next week or you know....whenever i get wifi again ;)

June 3423

“wow your dad gave you that!” “woah, it lights up!” “do they sell those in the toy store?” A group of small third graders crowd around and watch the miniature space shuttle fly in the air, showing off its flashing lights and the buzzing of its little engine. Whisking around trees and flying around the playground, controlling it, a little blonde girl, hair in two pigtails with two teeth missing in the front. She smiled proudly as her group of classmates watched her control the remote USS.Enterprise. She leveled in about the air and set the remote to hover. “ Yup, daddy taught me how to fly it, he's told me that I could fly one just like this one this one! He's the best captain ever and I'm going to be just like him!” She smiled bright and nodded her head, agreeing with her own statement. “Your father never piloted the plane, he was just a captain.” Someone spoke from the back of the group. The small heads turned around to the back of them, and stared at the tall tanned girl, her hands clasped behind her back and her hair black as night , staring down at the blonde girl, constantly glancing at the hovering shuttle. The blonde turns around quickly and looks at the tall one narrow-eyed. “ My daddy was a Captain, Captain’s fly planes. “ She said, with empathy and pride. “ Captain's don't fly planes, other people do that. Your daddy tells them what to do. That. Is a pilot. You are piloting the space ship” the tall one said, making no move what so ever, smiling time to time as she spoke, finding it quite humorous as the blonde one's ears started to turn red. “ shut up weird ears” The tall one raised an eyebrow. “that is surely a new nickname to be called, tomato” the tall one snickered. The blonde one clutched her firsts and stomped up to the black haired one. She looked up to her, raising her head all the way up to look at her. “I'm becoming captain and no one can stop me” this, the tall one laughed and looked the blonde in her eyes after her fit of laughter had stopped. She took a step back and held out her hand. “ I'm sorry but that's not logical, the only one that can stop you is me” The blonde stared at the tanned girl's outstretched hand. The crowd of third graders looked on as silence swept over them for almost a full minute. The blonde looked up at the tall one and slapped her hand, a high five instead of the handshake. She smiled. “ Your. On “


	2. Early Dismal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being called to the Admiral's office, the girls find out the news.

March 3430

The elevator opens and quickly footsteps fast-walk down the gray walls of the hallway, an array of doors covered in 'KEEP OUT’ signs and ‘ This and This’s room’. The footsteps zig and zag through the hall, passing through people and knocking others down. Finally, the footsteps come to stop. They stop in front of a door , 2-22A7, a door covered in band photos and keep out tape, pictures of planets and different species, names in hearts and song lyrics. Madness of chaos that expressed the two living souls living in the dorm very so accurately. Hands fumbled with the code pad, making sure not to put in the wrong numbers, and barges into the door. 

“ Dear god woman, you startled me!” The tanned one jumped as the blonde one runs into the small apartment - like- dorm and runs into her bedroom. The tanned one sighs and stands up, walking towards the bedroom as this is a normal routine. “What is now? I'm assuming there is another hot guy in town? “ She folds her arms and leans against the doorway, watching the blonde rummage through her closet. The blonde stops and pulls out her Red Star fleet suit and snaps her head towards the tanned one.”Our dads and Admiral want us at Headquarters, now “ the tanned one stood up tall, and became tensed. “What did you do now?” She said in slight fear. The Blonde laughs and throws her suit onto her bed. “ Nothing I swear! But it's important! Something about our future “ The tanned eyes grows wide, as she watched the blonde pass her. “ are you sure this is relevant to the information about the Enterprise?” “For sure” the Blonde smiles. In a flash, The tanned one disappeared into the other bedroom and grabs her uniform as well. Both change in a matter of ten minutes. Walking out of their rooms in sync, they walk up to the small mirror of the hallway..okay more like run to the small mirror,begin to battle for the spot to see. “ Why can't we get our own mirrors again? “ the blonde groans as the Tanned fixes her collar. “there is no need for it.” Walking up, Blonde bumps her hip to Tanned and put on a layer of lip gloss. “ you have enough on, come on” the tanned one grabs her by her arm and tugs her out the door, locking it behind her.

“ What if we get a job on the Enterprise?” the blonde says eagerly, walking side by side with the tanned one, down the sidewalk towards the direction of headquarters. The tanned chuckles, “ I highly doubt that I bet it's one of our experiments. Maybe got some kind of business proposal with some other planet and we have to accept “ the blonde laughs, snorting as she does. “which one, the hyper converter or the robot that makes a bunch of farting noises” She giggles, looking around, winking at a couple guys who walk past. The tanned one rolls her eyes as they walk up to the large building of headquarters.  
Busy as it usually is, general officers, pilots, doctors swarm the main area. The two walk up the front desk where luckily there was no line. “ Hello, how may I help you,” The man behind the counter asks, looking up at the two. As The tanned starts to speak, the blonde interrupts her. “ well Hellooo” She smirks “ We, uh have an appointment with the Admiral “ the blonde flashed her pearly white teeth at him. The man looks at his screen, the tanned simply shook her head. “... Kirk and Uhura correct?” “ Yes, “ They both say in unison, blondie laughing slightly at that. “ Go down that hallway, make a left, then make a right and the last door at the end is the Admiral's office” He smiles up at the Tanned. She nods her head and thanks the man and grabs the blonde, who still was staring at the man, and starts walking down the hall. The blonde yanks her arm away from the tanned’s grip and dust off her jacket. “hey I had a shot” “He was married” “so? It's not like she can't divorce her?” “Him..divorce him” “....does he swing both ways?” The tanned glared at the blonde. The blonde bursts into laughter as the duo continued to walk down the directed halls. She finally calmed down as they reach the doors of the Admiral’s room. They both turn to each other and look each other up and down. The tanned fixes the Blondes hair, which is tied up in a ponytail, but hairs stuck out on the sides. The blonde fixes the tanned’s jacket as it looked crooked. Both look at each other again and takes deep breaths before walking into the room. 

There at his desk, sat the Admiral, and around his table stood Captain James T. Kirk, Commander Spock, and Mr. Sulu. The two girls walked towards them all in a synchronized manner. The Admiral look over and stood up. “ Lieutenant Ussana E. Kirk, “ the blonde nodded her head at the call of her name and looked straight at the general. The general looked over at the tanned. “ Lieutenant Nova Uhura, nice to see you both here.” The tanned nodded as well. Ussana looked over at her father. He just smiled and winked. She quickly smiled back and looked back at the Admiral. “ I bet you're wondering why your here today, and no, not because of one of your silly..incidents” All eyes went to Ussana, as she maneuvered her eyes towards the ceiling. Nova sighed in her head, in relief that they weren't in trouble. “ for the past few weeks, we've been conducting a certain study on a new galaxy, a new planet that has been inhabited. But we don't know by who. “ the Admiral started to walk towards the far side of his office, looking out the wall of windows. “so we have decided to send a team to the planet for a month to figure out who lives here, what are they're customs and see if they as peaceful as we hope they are.” “ it's not as simple as it looks but decent enough for a new team of crew to investigate on.” Ussana tried as hard as she can to contain her excitement. Nova, in the back of her mind, was flipping out, you can tell by how her left eye twitched. “ Nova, your expertise in Robotics and communications are extraordinary.” “Thank you Admiral” Nova smirked the slightest and glanced quickly down at Ussana. Ussana bit her lip, gently, staring at the Admiral. Nova looked back at the Admiral. “ and Ussana, your combat skills, and engineering are beyond some of the best “ She unbit her lip and a smiled small. “Thank you, Sir.” “You both are very welcome. But with this comes a problem.” The Admiral turned towards them both. “ you both are the best candidates for captain for this mission and crew” A state of confusion and happiness struck the girls in that sentence. Does this mean they can't go on the assignment? Only one gets to go? Are they kicked out of the academy? The last one was a stupid thought but it's a thought that had to come up. “Sir, I do not know what that means for us.” Nova says, eyebrows furrowed. “that means, lieutenant Uhura that we can not have a new exact captain in this mission. We are having Mr.Sulu be captain.” Mr.Sulu bows a little in response to the name. Nova and Ussana semi sulked, also still confused upon their place in the mission. The Admiral starts to walk back to his desk. “ this is something that has never happened before but it something that has to be done.” The girls tensed. “We're going to have two first officers in the period of that month. Ussana gets the first half, Nova, you get the last half. During that month, you will also learn about your jobs. You are both of Science correct?” “ Yes sir/Admiral, “ they said together. Science was a field they both found interesting. Nova could take apart a ship and put it back together of she wanted to. She knew the Enterprise from its engine to how the bathrooms work. She built dozens of personal robots for wounded soldiers and nurses for pre-schools and replacement ones for the academy. Her communications were inherited almost from her mother, she wasn't allowed to go to preschool until she spoke Klingon fluently. Ussana on the other hand occasionally questioned if she wanted to be under the field of science. First of all, she only did it so she could one up Nova when they first started Starfleet. But after a while, she really got into it. She loved the way everything went so smoothly on the enterprise and usually went to help Mr.Scott in the engine room when she could. Basically, if it wasn't for Mr.Scott, both girls would have been EXACTLY like their parents. Engineering did disappoint her father. Jim hoped for her to have the natural “captain instincts” like he does. However, he doesn't know she does. Ussana kept that a secret between her and her friends. Her father would try to hard to get her to change her field. The one thing that did please him was her combat skills. He made sure she knew how to fight so she wouldn't end up like he was in that bar almost 20 years ago, getting his ass kicked by a bunch red-headed turds, which Ussana finds the story hilarious. Ussana planned on being stronger than her dad, being better than her dad. 

“It might be difficult but your fathers do believe that you both will succeed in this mission.” The Admiral sat back down in his seat. “ you leave the day after tomorrow, in the morning, pack and tomorrow you will meet your crew.” The girls nod. “your dismissed” Both girls fast-walk in sync out of the room and stop as the doors close behind them.  
“What just happened?” Ussana says, staring at the floor. “ I believe we just got assigned our first official mission.” Nova looked at her, her eyebrows furrowed. Both girls start to grin slowly and then scream, jumping up and down like fangirls at a Fifth Direction concert. 

Inside of the Admirals office -  
( hears the screams from the outside )

Kirk: Right on cue *smiles*  
Spock: It always puzzles me how females estrogen levels accelerate to the sound of good news  
Kirk: it always puzzled me how the hell you even had sex with Uhura in the first place *turns to him*  
Spock: *looks at him* I don't see how I would not, a female's body is fairly easy to-  
Kirk: did you even you were doing it? Who taught you? *gasps* did Uhura Top and you bottom?  
Spock: I don't think this an appropriate subject to bringing up right now  
Kirk: *starts smiling wide; punching him in the shoulder* Heh heh heh you bottom  
Admiral: you two, get out of my office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see what I did there? I added a Lil bit of my roleplay skills into it. But here are some questions I know people are wondering and if you weren't, sucks for you. 
> 
> 1\. Why tf is her name ' Ussana'?  
> WELL, i thought if Kirk had a child, his first child, he'd probably give them a special name or something completely stupid. So I combined it. The name is based on USS Enterprise. I used the USS part to give it a girly name. Ussana was the best I could come up with from that. 
> 
> 2\. What does the ' E' stand for in Ussana's name?  
> Remember I said he'd probably give her a stupid name? E is for Enterprise. Her full fucking name is Ussana Enterprise Kirk. I know so unoriginal right? I was thinking like Kirk
> 
> 3\. Why is her name 'Nova'?  
> I was trying to figure out, " What the hell would be a name that Uhura and Spock would agree on?". Also, i wanted a short name to give her. It kind of combines her dad's seriousness and her mom's semi-seriousness and humanity lol. But Nova was like very sci-fi-ish so I chose it. 
> 
> 4\. Who is the new Admiral?  
> Well first off, i havent seen Star Trek Beyond yet so if they're is a new admiral that i dont know about, someone please comment cause i have no clue. I dont even know who the admiral is in here. I know its a guy and thats about it. I just made it him up. So honestly, i have no clue who this guy is.
> 
> 5\. Who the hell is 'Fifth Direction'?  
> Well, i knew there had to be atleast one oyband still exsisting. So i thought about One Direction, who i am a Retired Fangirl of because yeah, they broke up. There is actually 5 boys in the group and they sing whatever, people sing in these days. Idk techno? 
> 
> 6\. How old are they?  
> Like 18 and 19. Nova is a year older than Ussana. 
> 
> 7\. Are they the only two?  
> No, just wait til like the next chapter
> 
>  
> 
> SOOOO i'm working on the next chapter rn and basically i'm close to being done, i just have to like continue writing :)


End file.
